Hermione's Healer, Knight, And Lover
by MikasaAckerman15
Summary: Hermione has a dream that changes her life. and changes hermione and draco's perspectives for eachother. He will avenge. He will love. And he will fight to protect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The dream

_She was sitting next to a window in the guest room reading at the burrow as Ron walked in. "Hello Ronald!" she said smiling. "Can i help you with something?" He didn't respond. she walked over to him and hugged him. "Whats wrong Ron?" she said in a comforting tone. once she inhaild she realized that he reaked of alcohol. "Ronald have you been drinking again? i thought you stopped that!" she said with a pout as she let go of him. No responce still. "Common the least you could do after lying to me is explain yourself! Or at least say something!" she yelled getting aggravated. He just smirked. Looking her body over. Taking in every curve, every inch. She scoffed, "Oh so now your a perve too? isn't an alcoholic enough? Pathetic!"_

_At that he picked her up and pinned her to a wall. "You're mine 'mione. And i will take you." he said as he forced a kiss on her. _

_She struggled to break free from the kiss. "What the Hell get off of me you pervy little twat!" She shreaked as she punched him square in the nose._

_He didn't even flinch. Apparently the he is drunk to the point of numbness. great. "No i don't think i will." He said as he threw her onto the bed. When she landed he was already standing next to the bed. "I will take you. And i will make sure my territory is marked." He whispered in a slur. He climbed on top of her and pinned her to the bed._

_"No, get off me. I.. don't... want." She tried reaching for her wand but he put a body bind curse on her and started to take her clothes off as tears began rolling down her face. _

_Once she was fully undressed, he took in the sight of her body once more. She was so helpless under him it made him more hard than he already was. He began taking his clothes off and was about to go in her when Harry walked in_

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER YOU SICK FREAK, GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" He grabbed Ron by the back of his shirt and pulled him off of the bed. _

_"It's her fault she seduced me, she wanted it and she knows it!" He struggled to get out of Harry's grip but he only gripped harder. "Let go of me you fuckwit!" Harry pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and punched him as hard as he could. "What the Fuck was that for she wants it." _

_Hermione's blood started to boil with anger and she wanted to hex Ron with every spell she could think of. The only problem was that she couldn't move. Harry noticed that and he took the curse off of her. "Tell me did you want Ron to do this to you?" _

_She stood up shaking with anger tears streaming down her face. "NO I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO DO THIS TO ME HE MADE ME, HE FORCED ME TO, HE'S A LYING BASTARD!" Her knees finally gave out and she fell to the ground then she said in a shaky voice "Lets all agree not to tell anyone about this." Harry hesitated and than nodded._

She woke up on the couch in her common room shaking with cold sweat rolling down her face. Still thinking she was in the dream at the burrow she began to cry again.

"Hermione, you were talking in your sleep." Said a cold voice. she looked up and saw none other than Draco Malfoy staring down at her. Realizing that she was in the common room she sat up and wiped the tears off of her face. She looked into his gray eyes and couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. "Is there anything that you should tell me?" He said but this time his voice sounded just as serious as he looked and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Who did it?" he was more demanding her to answer him than asking.

She tried to think of an excuse to get as far away from him as she could because she really didn't want to answer. She agreed not to tell anyone and she new if she did it would ruin her. especially if it was Malfoy. "since when did you care _Draco?"_ she sneered.

"Since when did you call me by my first name _Hermione?" _He shot back.

She sighed, "I cant answer you" she finally said once she couldn't find an excuse to get away.

And with that he got up and said in his most serious voice yet. "Fine don't tell me right now, but I wont give up until I get an answer." And then he disappeared through the portrait hole.


	2. Chapter 2

After lying on the couch for a while thinking about the situation she now had to deal with between her and Draco, Hermione decided to get up. She wished to the gods that Malfoy wasn't in the same classes with her but she knew that it was no use. So she was just going to have to deal with him.

_Damn he is hot, his_ _eyes__ are beautiful, his hair is soft, his body is fit and the way that he looks at me is sexy.._.- _Wait this is Malfoy I'm talking about, he is the enemy, he is a disrespectful arse hole and has a terrinle habit of calling me a mudblood every time he gets the chance. And to be bluntly honest that bloody nick name is getting old, not to mention getting on my nerves as well. Except this morning, he actually acted like he cared about me... as if he was worried about me..._ _But no. I won't let myself think like this. I have other things to think about like my transfiguration essay that is due tomorrow. And the gawd aweful potions essay that is due next class..-_

"OH SHIT THE ESSAY I COMPLETELY FORGOT! IT'S ONLY HALF WAY DONE!" She rushed to her room and pulled all of her stuff out of her bag causing a huge mess that would be needing cleaned later. Once she finally found the half finished essay she grabbed a quill and some ink and started scribbling away at what looked like 100 kilometers an hour.

about 30 minutes later she finally finished and started getting ready for class. she went to her dresser and pulled out her uniform. Once fully dressed she began neatly replacing all of the stuff into her bag along with the essay.

When she was ready to go to potions she set off to look for Harry. Once she found him though he was, like always, with Ron. She froze. ever since that night at the burrow she was absolutely terrified of Ron. she turned away and began walking in the opposite direction when she heard Harry's voice. "Hey 'mione come on we're going to be late! " He called to her.

"No I think I will walk myself this time," She called back in an unsteady voice. Once they were out of sight she started running. She went into the bathroom and started crying her eyes out. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. She gasped when she saw those beautiful gray-blue eyes. Draco sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest as he stroked her hair. It felt nice. Being held like this by someone that she both liked and hated. his strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her and calming her.

"Hermione, please tell me what happened that day and why you are crying." He said, except his voice was soft and gentle this time and he didn't have a sneer when he spoke. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, her face tearstained and she seemed kind of broken and helpless.

Then she said in a shaky voice, "Ron, it was him, he raped me this summer, I couldn't help it, I asked him to get off and to stop, but he wouldn't, he put a body bind curse on me." she finished her sentence with a choaking sob.

And with that he was off, running at top speed to try to find Ron, but when he found him he was already filing into the class with the others. Draco thought it was best to go find Hermione and bring her to class so he left. When he got back to her she was still crying into her knees, and when he touched her she cried even harder. "Come on we have to get to class I'll take you there with me."

She looked up at him once more and said in a weak voice, " No I think I will just go back to our common room and get some rest."

He nodded and helped her up. Once she was steady on her feet he said in a calm voice, "Ok, but I am going to stay with you." And they went to their common room together.


	3. Chapter 3

As Draco and Hermione were walking up the stairs she struggled trying to not fall on her ass. So he ended up carrying her bridal style all the way to their common room. He didn't mind though, she wasn't heavy and obviously wasnt capable of walking let alone standing by herself. Once they entered the common room he carried her to her room and laid her on her bed gently. He walked to her dresser and got out a pair of pajamas and walked back.

He always did have a crush on her, but lately it started to turn into something more than just a crush. As he undressed her she watched him curiously and blushed a bit. Once she was undressed he took in the sight of her body wanting it badly. His fingers dying to explore her body, to touch her soft and supple skin. His slowly hardening member dying to take her. But he decided against it. She needed rest. And a shit ton of it at that. So he began redressing her. As he slowly slid her pants up her legs she stopped him. He looked at her curiously, the fact that she wanted it was making it harder to resist. but he had a hell of allot of control when it came to hormones thanks to Pansy rubbing up on him every other damn day. So he stood up and grabbed her shirt, "Not right now, you need rest, get dressed."

He threw the shirt at her and was about to leave when she said in a soft voice, "You said you would stay with me remember?"

He cursed under his breath and turned around to face her once more, "You need to get dressed. I will stay with you until you fall asleep." As she finished applying the rest of the clothing to her body he sat next to her bed. She layed down and gently pulled the covers over herself and drifted off into sleep.

_She was reading a book at the burrow, she saw a long shadow and looked up. "Oh, hey Ron how can I help you." He didn't answer, she was starting to worry. She hugged him and smelt the horid sent of alcohol. he pinned her to a wall and forced a kiss on her. she pushed him back and yelled, "GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVE" He started getting angry. He wanted her and he was going to get her even if he had to use force. _

_"So, you aren't going to play nice, well then I won't either," He sneered. She was getting really scared now, she tried to run to the door but he was too quick. "Don't try yelling either, I put a silencing charm on the door so it will be no use." He picked her up, threw her on the bed, and began kissing her. She pushed him off again with a bit more force and spit in his face. He was boiling with rage now and wasn't going to give up so easily, he pulled her back to the bed again and started kissing her even more. She was kicking and screaming but no one was coming._

"Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONEEEEE!" Draco yelled. She woke up sweating and breathing heavily. "Were you dreaming about it again?" He asked calmly. She nodded and started crying again. Sobbing more like. Draco comforted her by lying in the bed with her and holding her tightly in his arms once more.

"T-the dreams won't stop. The memories won't go away. Make it stop Draco. Please!" she continued sobbing into his chest and he bagan to cry too.

"I'll make it stop Hermione. I promise you that."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke up early the next morning wrapped around Hermione. He had fallen asleep the night prior watching over her, comforting and protecting her. She had went from the filthy little mudblood to the fragile little angel in his mind. Thinking back he realized that he never really had someone that he actually cared about. Never had someone to really live for. But as he looked down at Hermione and saw her beautiful, broken face, he decided that he loved her. More than anything he wanted to protect her from all of her fears. From all of the filthy perverts that tried to put their low life trashy hands on her. _No, i will not allow that. _As he held her in his arms, he swoar that he would get revenge. She loved Ron more than just a best friend. Draco knew that and thats what made it all the worse. Someone that she loved the most betrayed and belittled her in the worst of ways. She loved him and he hurt her.

He felt a stir. Hermione flinched in her sleep which pulled him out of his vengeful thoughts. "H-Hermione?" No responce. She whimpered slightly.

_fuck this._ He went into her mind and watched her dream in the shadows. She was walking down a road in what looked like a moodb- muggle village. It was dark out and she was carrying some bags full of groceries. Then a man came out of the shadows. Walked right through Draco.

_How the fuck did i not see him? _The man walked unnoticed by Hermione closely behind her. He pulled out a knife and Draco ran towards him, forgetting it was a dream he pounced forward but fell right through the man hitting the ground hard _fucking hell that hurt _

As draco watched helpless, the man grabbed Hermione and put the knife to her throat. She screamed and dropped her bags.

"Now you will do exactly what I say or I will kill you and your moodblood family." he said with a sneer.

She cried and nodded, "W-what are you going to do to me?" She asked with a shaky voice.

He laughed, "what do you think?" He pushed her into a dark alley and Dracos blood boiled. "Now. Take off your clothes" he demanded with a smirk.

_How many bloody times has she been raped? _Draco clenched his fists. All he could do was watch. And that fact killed him.

As she began weakly unbottoning her shirt with shaky hands while crying the man stared with craving eyes at her body. _Take out your wand! _but of course she couldn't. Not with both her and her parents lives on the line. And oh fuck! The man had her wand in his hand anyway.

On to her pants. Then her bra. Underwear. She was fully naked and sobbing when the man forced her to the ground. He unbuttoned his pants, pulled down his underwear, and went into her. She screamed in pain and continued crying. Once he was finished he pulled out his knife again.

"And now I will leave my mark so you will never forget." he said as he cut the words "Mudblood" over her ovary area. She screamed bloody murder as he did so and once he was done she passed out and he left. Carrying her virginity with him.

Draco was suddenly pulled out of the dream and felt hermione crying into his chest again. _No bloody wonder she looks so broken... Weasle wasnt the only one that has done it to her.. And the man was so much worse than him. _He hugged her tightly, stroaking her hair gently and whispered "I will protect you Hermione. I will fix it. You are safe now. Now and forever." He kissed her forhead gently and she slowly stopped crying.

He moved his hand down slowly. _Is it true? Did it really happen? _His hand reached her stomach and gently glided over the word carved into her soft skin. _Damn him! Damn them all!_

She squealed and pushed him away. "How do you know about that? Why do you touch it? Do you enjoy this? Do you like the way I am so vulnerable now? Let me guess you are gonna be the one who does it next?" Her face was full of anger and pain.

He ran to the bathroom and threw up all of his previous meals. The thought of him using her like that made him sick. Hell even the mear thought of her being used like that in general made his stomach uneasy. Draco returned to his room after brushing his teeth and washing his face. "What the bloody fuck do you take me for?" He asked, anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry" He heard her confess. She was sitting at the edge of the bed looking down in shame. "I know now you wouldnt do that. The way you have been treating me lately. You have changed. Why have you decided to treat me with such affection Draco? What made you change?" She asked still staring at her feet.

All of the anger drained out of him replaced with regret. Regret for being such an arse to her all of these years. For not giving a damn about her feelings. For being so quick to anger with her. He shoulld have known it would put her on edge to touch it. Shit it does the same to him when someone touches the dark mark that he was forced to wear on his arm.

"When i heard you talking and crying in your sleep the first time. When I saw you in your most vulnerable and broken state. I couldnt help but feel pitty. Couldn't help the longing feeling of helping you. Of stopping the pain. You know, I've always had a crush on you" He confessed. Hermione looked up at him suddenly. "But lately it has turned into something more than that. More like affection and love. I love you Hermione. You changed me. It was you."

Her heart fluttered and she stood up and hugged him tightly. "I love you too Draco." She said as tears streamed down her face. He welcomed the embrace and returned the hug.

"You're shaking. you should go down to Maddam Pomfrey and get some medicine to calm you down." Draco said. She nodded and walked to her dresser to get dressed for the day. "Im going to head down to the great hall." He informed her as he walked out the door and through the portrait hole.

Once he was out of the common room, he walked at a quick pace to the to the great hall hoping to the gods that Ron wasn't there yet. He needed time to plan his revenge. But thankfully no one was there. He didn't realize how early it was, the sun was only just coming up. So he sat there racking his brains trying hard to think of some revenge worthy plan that would put the little bastard in his right mind. How dare he rape her? How dare he cause her so much pain that it haunts her in her dreams? But that wasn't going to be a problem anymore, not after he was done with him anyway.

After a while he noticed people start to come in. And he wondered if his friends were going to be coming anytime soon. Then it hit him. He could have pansy seduce Ron and bring him to the Slytherin common room, of course that wouldnt be a problem for. The fuckin slut had plently of experience. And then he can body bind him just like Ron did to Hermione. But what he would do after would be completely different and much more painful that what Ron did to Hermione. It will haunt his dreams too and then he will see how she feels. And Draco will make sure that Ron will never do that to her again. He will also have Blaize help too, because you can never have enough help when it comes to revenge. Even if it was for that lazy, perverted, fuckwit Ron. He still needed all the help he could get. But what would he have Blaize do? Of course Blaize could be the one causing the pain and Draco can do the threatening, when it comes to Draco, it is very easy to get the point across the fuckwits mind. As long as his ignorant _boyfriend _scar head isn't there to fuck things up. But if scar head is there too he will also be getting the punishments, just being near him makes Draco want to cause that so called '_chosen one_' as much pain as possible. So he better just stay out of it.

And then Blaize and pansy walked in and it was time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well guys. Here is the fifth chapter. I might not be updating much for a while because I'm pretty sick. They think I have pneumonia. So sorry guys. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comment and review if ya can.

Draco walked up to his friends with a determined look on his face. _That weasle will regret the day he hurt Hermione._ "Pansy, for once in my brilliant, sexy life, I need your help." He said in an egotistical tone.

She almost squealed in pleasure and then said in her annoying high pitched voice, "What can I do to help you."

He rolled his eyes and then continued, "I need you to seduce Ron and bring him into the Slytherin common room." Her overjoyed face suddenly turned into an ugly, discusted face until he whispered into her ear, "Don't worry you don't have to shag him just bring him to the common room and make him think that you are going to." Then he turned to blaize and said, "I need your help as well, you said you are good at the cruciatis curse right?"

blaize nodded and said with a smirk, "What did he do for you to go to that extreme?"

He hesitated, he knew that they would never help if it helped Hermione and then finally said, "You will find that out later." And with that he left to check on Hermione.

When he got to the portrait he said, "Voldemort is stupid," and walked into the common room and up to her room. When he opened the door she wasn't there. He tried to think of where she was and then decided to go to the lake.

She was doing her transfiguration essay that was due next period when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw those beautiful gray blue eyes and it made a shiver go down her spine. She was thinking about it again. His soft hair, his eyes, his fit body and, oh he was so sexy. She just wanted to stay with him and stare at his beauty, but then she snapped out of it when he said, "How are you feeling."

She wanted to say '_turned on_' but decided against it and just said, "Fine." Then he sat down next to her and she blushed.

He must have noticed because he scooted even closer and said, "I love you." And at that she turned around and kissed him, he hesitated a little but then parted his lips to allow entrance and their tongues entwined in a wet embrace.

But then she broke it off and said in an embarrassed, shy voice, "Oh my gods I am so sorry-"

But he cut her off and kissed her again their tongues doing another battle but this time he broke it off and said, "Let's go to our common room and continue there."

Once Draco and Hermione were back in their common room, Draco laid her down on the couch and started undressing her. But then, to his surprise, she stopped him. He looked up at her and realized she was crying again. He didn't know what he did to make her cry, shit she was typically asking for it last night. Then he finally asked, "what's wrong now? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Should I stop?"

She just looked at him for a few moments and then said, "No I'm being stupid, I should just go lay down." and with that she went up to her room, locked the door, put a silencing charm on it, and started to cry her eyes out once more.

'_Why am I crying' _she thought to herself

'_I wanted to do this, why did I have to just leave him there wondering what he did while I just sit around on my arse crying. I guess I am a stupid, pathetic little mudblood._'

She pulled out a razor and began to cut herself as she cried. Once her wrists were marked and bleeding she threw the razor away and curled up on the ground sobbing.

Draco sat there for a while wishing that he could have her to himself, because he loved that mudblood and he hated anyone that hurt her. And the fact that it interfered with his love life made it all the worse. Then he remembered the plan, and he set off for the Slytherin common room.

When he got there he sat down on his favorite couch in front of the fire place. He had always loved that fire place. It had green flames and warmed him. He sat there lost in his own thoughts of what they would be doing if she didn't run off_._

'_Stupid mudblood having emotional breakdowns right before we make love. Not any more I am going to make sure of that.' _

Of course he didn't mean it in a rapist way. Thinking of doing something like that to her still made him sick. He was just going to be sure that she was ready and the whole Ron thing was over and done with before he decided to go into that base.

He hit himself for calling her a mudblood again '_damn old habits die hard' _he thought to himself with a frown, rubbing his arm from where he hit.

It was lunch in the great hall and Ron saw that Pansy walking towards him looking kind of, sexy and hot and beautiful. He couldn't help but notice that her boobs grew since the last time he saw her and she was wearing makeup and her hair looked soft and smooth. She sat next to him and whispered suductively in his ear, "Come with me and we can have some fun." She nibbled at his ear and he moaned slightly in pleasure.

Then he asked in a hushed, low voice, "Where will you take me?"

She answered him in the same hushed voice, "You'll see." She grabbed his wrist and guided him out of the great hall, too the dungeons, and into the Slytherin common room, where blaize and Draco were patiently waiting. He saw the looks on their faces and tried to run out of the door, but then Draco yelled, "Petrificus Totalus," and Ron froze and fell to the floor. He heard blaize yell, "Crucio!" and he felt like there were hot knives being driven through him. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but he couldn't, he couldn't move at all. Then Blaize lifted the curse and he saw Malfoy closing in on him until he was right in his face.

"I know what you did to Hermione, and If you ever do that again I will make sure that you are punished."

'_So this is what all of this is about.' _He thought.

"And if you ever tell _anyone _about what happened here tonight then I will make sure you get an even worse punishment."

And with that he lifted the body bind curse and Ron bolted out of the room.


End file.
